Robin Walker
thumb|280px|Robin Walker vor einem [[Saxton Hale-Poster.]]Robin Walker (* 1975 oder 1976 in Australien) ist ein in den Vereinigten Staaten lebender australischer Entwickler und Mitarbeiter von Valve. Zusammen mit John Cook und Ian Caughley entwickelte er als Student die 1996 erschienene Quake-Modifikation Team Fortress. Valve engagierte Walker 1998 für das Remake Team Fortress Classic, später arbeitete er auch an dessen Nachfolger Team Fortress 2. Neben Gabe Newell, Erik Johnson und IceFrog gehört Walker wohl zu den bekanntesten Valve-Mitarbeitern und ist das öffentliche Gesicht von Team Fortress. Leben Ausbildung & Team Fortress thumb|220px|Das Entwicklerteam von Team Fortress.Walker wuchs mit einem älteren Bruder und einer jüngeren Schwester in Australien auf. Nach eigenen Angaben besaß die Familie keinen Fernseher, dafür jedoch einen Computer, an dem der junge Robin herumbastelte. In der Schule lernte er John Cook kennen, der mit ihm später Team Fortress entwickeln sollte. Mit Cook zusammen studierte er Informatik an der staatlichen RMIT University in Melbourne, wo die beiden Mal auf Ian Caughley trafen, der mit Walkers Bruder James befreundet war. Die drei Kommilitonen entwickelten die Quake-Modifikation Team Fortress bzw. QuakeWorld Team Fortress, die am 24. August 1996 erschien und schnell eine große Bekanntheit und Popularität entwickelte. Walker war hauptsächlich für das Design der Modifikation verantwortlich.Informationen zu den TF-Entwicklern auf Planet Fortress. Abgerufen am 25. August 2014. Im Gegensatz zu Quake, in dem es nur eine Standard-Klasse gab, entwickelte das Modder-Team für Team Fortress fünf unterschiedliche Klassen, die nach dem Schere-Stein-Papier-Schema funktionierten. Zu den fünf ursprünglichen Klassen (Scout, Sniper, Soldier, Demolitions Man, Combat Medic) kamen während der Entwicklung auch noch der Heavy Weapons Guy, der Pyro, der Zivilist sowie der Spy und Engineer hinzu. Die finale Version von Team Fortress (2.9) erschien am 23. Oktober 1998. Mitarbeiter bei Valve Das damals noch junge Entwicklerstudio Valve wurde bald darauf auf die Modifikation aufmerksam. Im Mai 1998 kauften Gabe Newell und Mike Harrington TeamFortress Software, die Firma der Modder, auf und engagierten Walker, Caughley und Cook, mit denen sie das Team Fortress-Remake Team Fortress Classic entwickelten. Neben Team Fortress Classic kümmert sich Walker auch um das Design, die Programmierung und das Management diverser anderer Valve-Spiele. Bei Valve ist Walker jedoch weiterhin hauptverantwortlich für Team Fortress Classic und dessen Nachfolger Team Fortress 2. Daneben war er auch an der Entwicklung anderer namhafter Valve-Spiele wie Half-Life 2, dessen Episoden, Titeln der Reihen Counter-Strike, Left 4 Dead, Portal sowie den beiden Half-Life-Erweiterungen Blue Shift und Opposing Force beteiligt. Des Weiteren war er in der Vergangenheit für zahlreiche Blogeinträge im offiziellen TF2-Blog verantwortlich. Im Sommer 2011 engagierte sich Walker für einen vom KritzKast veranstaltete Wohltätigkeitsaktion, bei der die 30 großzügigsten Spenderinnen und Spender für die Organisation Child's Play einige Partien Team Fortress 2 mit ihm spielen durften und zusätzlich das Kosmetikum Lo-Fi Langwelle vom KritzKast erhielten.TF2-Team (15. Juli 2011): Screw hats, help sick children! Abgerufen am 20. Februar 2017. Walker gab in einem Interview bekannt, dass insbesondere Team Fortress 2 oftmals als Testsubjekt für neue Inhalte herhält, welche das Entwicklerstudio erst an etablierten Spielen ausprobieren will, bevor diese in Neuerscheinungen verwendet werden.Jeremy Peel (15. Januar 2013): Some Team Fortress 2 updates “largely about gathering data” for Dota 2. Abgerufen am 21. Januar 2016. Beispielsweise wurde das Free-to-Play-Prinzip mit dem Über-Update in Team Fortress 2 eingeführt und getestet, bevor Valve den MOBA-Titel ''Dota 2'' mit diesem Prinzip veröffentlichte. In einem Interview sagte Walker aus, dass er Free-to-Play-Prinzip generell für sinnvoll halte, da es theoretisch zu einer größeren Anzahl an unterschiedlichen Spielerinnen und Spielern und mehr verfügbaren Servern auf der einen Seite und potentiell höheren Einnahmen auf der anderen Seite führen würde, wodurch Nutzer und Anbieter profitieren. Ein Pay-to-Win-Schema, durch das sich Spielerinnen und Spieler bestimmte Vorteile erkaufen können, oder ständige Werbung für Mikrotransaktionen in Spielen lehnt Walker jedoch entschieden ab.Rob Crossley (24. Juni 2011): Valve explains to Develop why it relaunched Team Fortress 2 as free-to-play forever. Abgerufen am 21. Januar 2016. Gegenstand von Parodien thumb|Darstellung während des Manniversary-Updates.Da Robin Walker zu den wohl bekanntesten Mitarbeitern von Valve gehört, ist er, neben dem Valve-Geschäftsführer Gabe Newell und dem Dota 2-Chefentwickler IceFrog, wohl eine der Personen, die den meisten Parodien von Seiten der Community ausgesetzt sind. Mit dem Team Fortress 2-Hauptupdate Sniper vs. Spy wurden das erste mal Kopfbedeckungen für alle neun Klassen eingeführt, die große Popularität entwickelten. Mit jedem größeren Update - mit Ausnahme des Hutlosen Updates und des Two Cities-Updates - erscheinen seitdem neue Hüte und andere Kopfbedeckungen für das Spiel, die meist jedoch nur einen dekorativen Zweck erfüllen und oftmals kommerzielle Hintergründe haben. Diese brachten daher mit der Zeit auch Kritik auf, da manche Spieler der Meinung waren, dass das TF2-Team um Walker sich nicht mehr auf spieltechnische Inhalte für das Spiel konzentriere, sondern nur an neuen Hüten und anderen Kosmetika arbeite. Daher werden Walker und seine Mitarbeitern oft mit einer Art Fetisch für obskure Kofbedeckungen dargestellt. Ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Humors von Team Fortress 2 sind vor allem auch Australier-Witze, die vermutlich auf die Herkunft der drei ursprünglichen Entwickler zurückgehen. So werden die meisten Australier in dem Spiele und in den Comics rund um das Spiel - mit Ausnahme der spielbaren Sniper-Klasse - als stark behaarte, versoffene und übermaskuline Primitivlinge dargestellt, die in klischeehaften Phrasen sprechen. thumb|left|250px|Walker auf der offiziellen Mitarbeiterseite.Walker selbst reagierte jedoch mit Selbstironie auf diese Parodien und ließ sich u.a. für den Art Pass Contest als manischer und erbamungsloser Chef mit einem überzogen hohen Stapel an Hüten darstellen oder Team Fortress 2 als "Amerikas beliebtesten Hutsimulator" bezeichnen. In einem Blog-Eintrage vom 13. Mai 2010 ging Walker so weit, einen fiktives Entwicklertagebuch von einem neuen Mitarbeiter bei Valve zu veröffentlichen, in dem dieser davon berichtet, dass das TF2-Team seine Ideen für eine zehnte Klasse für das Spiel ablehnte, weil diese nichts mit Hüten zu tun hatte. Letztlich deutet der letzte Eintrag des Tagebuches an, dass er, auf den Vorschlag von Brandon Reinhart, ermordet und zu einer Baskenmütze verarbeitet worden ist, als er angeprangert hat, dass sich das gesamte Team nicht um neue Inhalte für das Spiel bemühe, sondern nur an neue Kosmetika wie Hüte denke.Robin Walker (13. Mai 2010): A Week in the Life of the TF2 Team. Abgerufen am 21. Januar 2016. Nachdem der Half-Life-Autor Marc Laidlaw die Firma im Januar 2016 offiziell verließ, wurde sein Mitarbeitereintrag in der Internetpräsenz von Valve in ein Zitat des Allwissenden Vortigaunts geändert. Im etwa selben Zeitraume wurde der Eintrag über Robin Walker einfach durch ein Bild des US-amerikanischen Malers Bob Ross ersetzt, dessen Gesicht man über Bildbearbeitung durch das von Walker ausgetauscht hatte.Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter von Valve. Abgerufen am 22. Januar 2016. Trivia *In Team Fortress 2 besitzt Walker unter anderem einen speziellen Raketenwerfer in Valve-Qualität, der übermächtige Attribute wie z.B. einen Schadensbonus von +1009900 besitzt. *Der Urzeitkrieger von Robin Walker und John Cook zeigt als Einstellungsdatum den 24. August 1998 an. Dies ist, entgegen der weit verbreiteten Meinung, nicht der Tag, an dem die beiden bei Valve eingestellt wurden, sondern der zweite Geburtstag des ursprünglichen Team Fortress von 1996. Im Spiele gibt es keinen einzigen Urzeitkrieger mit einem früheren Datum als dem von Walker und Cook. *Robin Walker bezeichnete die Karte Hydro, die als eine der sechs Ursprungskarten von Team Fortress 2 herauskam, vor der Veröffentlichung von'' ''TF2 als seine Lieblingskarte und betrachtete den zugehörigen Modus Territoriale Kontrolle als Spielvariante mit großen Potential.Zitat in einem Foreneintrag (28. März 2007). Abgerufen am 25. August 2014. Auf YouTube existiert sogar ein Video, das ihn beim Erklären des Modus zeigt und das noch vor der Veröffentlichung des Spiels erschien. Ironischerweise gehören Hydro und sein Modus heute zu den unbeliebtesten des gesamten Spieles. *In einem Blog-Eintrage über die Authentizität der neun TF2-Klassen, bezeichnete Walker den Synchronsprecher John Patrick Lowrie indirekt als "Engländer", der einen Australier imitiere, obwohl dieser US-Amerikaner ist. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Datei:Favikon_Steam.png Robin Walker auf Steam *Offizielle Seite von Team Fortress 2 Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Entwickler Kategorie:Valve